vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionet Soma
|-|Lionet Cloth v1= |-|Lionet Cloth v2 (7th Sense)= |-|Lionet Omega Cloth= Summary Lionet Sōma (子獅子星座（ライオネット）の蒼摩, Raionetto-seiza no Sōma) is a 21st century Bronze Saint and an student of the Palaestra. He is the son of Southern Cross Kazuma a powerful Silver Saint. He's the best friend of Pegasus Kouga. Souma was born in a small town located in Mexico. His father, Kazuma, was viewed with great esteem by locals as it swore to protect the city at all costs. As to be expected, Souma also had great admiration for his father, and wanted to become a Saint like him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-A | 3-A Name: Lionet Soma Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 14 years old (Season 1), 15 years old (Season 2) Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), Atom Manipulation and Destruction, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Can attack non-physical beings, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Can track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions), Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Can survive in space | 7th Sense | Omega Cosmo Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (Chapter 1 Seiya has this level of power) | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic via power-scaling | Massively FTL+ normally (As a 7th Sense user, he should be comparable to Gold Saints), Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal Durability: At least Island level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level ' 'Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Fire Attacks | Interstellar | Universal Standard Equipment: Lionet Bronze Cloth Intelligence: He is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. His intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: As a Fire Cosmo user, Water Cosmo and other similarly aligned attacks will damage him more easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Desperado:' Soma covers his fist with Flame Cosmo before punching his target with enough force to send them flying. *'Lionet Burning Fire:' Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Souma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. *'Lionet Bomber:' Soma covers his whole body with flames before tackling his opponent to deal massive damage and heavily scorch them. **'Lionet Burst Flame Bomber:' An improved version of Lionet Bomber that he created after attaining the Omega Cloth, dealing even more damage and inflicting more severe burns. Key: Lionet Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Lionet Omega Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3